


Purple Mountains Majesty

by dish_chan



Series: Magic from the Valley [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Schools Around the World, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizarding World of the United States of America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dish_chan/pseuds/dish_chan
Summary: Brief histories/descriptions of the magical schools in USA.
Series: Magic from the Valley [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/308088





	Purple Mountains Majesty

**_In order of founding_ **

Hahjeénah School of Sorcery – founded by Native Americans (1620)

Shenandoah Academy for the Magically Gifted – founded by Native Americans & Europeans (1622)

Made up of runaway English settlers who displayed magic, Powhatan/Algonquian peoples, and the elders who taught them. An informal settlement was established in 1622, but it took until about 1754 an actual school to be established. This is the most diverse school (both magically and racially) as it is the only East Coast school with need based tuition rates and no prior magical linage required for admission. The academy is most famous for its two-year professorship program that has two international professors come to teach guest and full courses throughout a two-year period. Like the Black Hills Institute, the academy teaches both wand and wandless magic.

Salem College for Spellcraft – founded by Europeans (1645)

Founded by groups of magicians who had just recently graduated from Hogwarts, Salem College is the school that most closely resembles Hogwarts. Created in 1645 it was known in the town to excel at teaching the 'odd' residents of the surrounding areas. The school prides itself on creating a learning environment as close as possible to a European school (that you could find outside of Europe), and while it's not as big of a draw as it once was, some magical families still find that very important. Although no magical person is thought to have been caught or convicted in these trails, the reputation Salem gained was not conducive to having a school so close by and suffered almost immediately after it's initial cohort finished until about fifty years after founding. The staff still remains wary of non-magical folk and has some of the best misdirection spells to protect its campus. All students are required to either have proof of magical linage for at least two generations or a magical sponsor.

Black Hills Institute for Witchcraft and Wizardry – founded by Native Americans (1880)

Kitsgrove – founded by people of African descent (1878)

Texan Academy for Magic – founded by people of European descent (1884)

Founded originally by Spaniards in 1603 the Texan Academy for Magic has passed through multiple hands, cities, and locations before finally finding its permanent home (and name) outside of Houston in 1884. While classes are taught primarily in English most teachers are bilingual and Spanish is a required subject starting in year one. Best known for their extensive agricultural courses (care of magical creature and herbology are just the tip of the iceberg), TAM is, like the rest of mundane Texas, obsessed with sports and its sports teams are the most winning collection in States. It is not uncommon for talented athletes to transfer from their original school to TAM upon their third or fourth year, lured by the opportunity to play more games in front of the professional scouts that follow the school’s teams to each match.

Abernorth Conservatory for Witches and Wizards – founded by people of European descent (1888)

Politely termed as the most ‘quirky’ of schools, Abernorth is the hippy, granola crunching, wear Birkenstocks everywhere type of school. Founded by a coven of witches in 1888, their curriculum focuses heavily on elemental magic and magic that requires born powers (like the Sight, etc.) and attendance is by special invitation only. Abernorth and Salem College are the only schools that do not teach some form of mundane subjects like math or language arts and Abernorth is the only school that begins at age 7 and goes through age 18. It is located outside Kennewick, Washington.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I found JKR's idea that there is a singular magical school for the ENTIRE United States to be utter bullshit. (And we won't even go into my feelings on the way Fantastic Beasts sets up the magical government. So much anger.) So my friend encouraged me a while back to make my own. 
> 
> This series is based of the lengthy and ridiculously long conversation that followed, and [also a bit off of these edits of international wizarding schools](https://asheathes.tumblr.com/tagged/wizarding-schools).


End file.
